Cantar de Golondrina: duelo por la vida
by AVeSlyth
Summary: Cuando no hay tumba que llorar, ni cuerpo que enterrar; cuando el lamento resulta ofensa porque eres a quien han perdido y no quien perdió. Una breve perspectiva de aquellos al otro lado del mar, que esperan el momento de reunión con los que dejaron atrás. Este fanfic participa en el Reto #20 La Poney Caja Musical del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador.


**Disclaimer** : Los lugares y personajes obtenidos del universo creado por J.R.R. Tolkien en El Silmarillion y libros relacionados. Este breve relato es creado a modo de entretenimiento y gracias al amor que ha encendido en nuestros corazones por una obra de belleza inconmensurable, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

 **CANTAR DE GOLONDRINA: DUELO POR LA VIDA**

Abro los ojos y me incorporo en mi sitio, asustado. ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué está todo tan callado? Sobre mi cabeza veo las estrellas más hermosas y brillantes que el cielo haya portado jamás; una de ellas, la más grande, surca el cielo como un barco de plata de rumbo fijo y eterno, no la había visto antes. Las demás son perlas resplandecientes con halos de luz y me pregunto si de mirarlas el tiempo suficiente los ojos podrán absorber su destello. ¡Cómo las conozco! ¡Cuánto tiempo había ansiado mi corazón el olor de esta hierba y la claridad del aire de Manwë! ¡Qué caro me resultaba el tiempo que había vivido aquí, desde que nací hasta que osé alejarme!

El sol asoma en lo alto, el último fruto del Laurelin conducido por Arien en su barca dorada, y mi mente vuela a aquellos besos que me dabas en la frente mientras hablabas con dulzura palabras de alivio. Tu sonrisa es tan brillante como este astro, tu cabello es el halo de luz que cruza las vetas de árboles en las tardes de verano y tu voz… ¡ah! Tu voz… cómo voy a extrañar tu voz invitándome desde los jardines con un _Ven a ver esta flor, ada_. Y correrías de la mano con tu hermano, y tu madre los recibiría en brazos y serían mi felicidad, y no habría oscuridad ni demonio, ni promesa ni clamor capaces de alejarlos de mí.

Y a ti, mi amada de ojos azules como el mar, piel clara; a ti, mi golondrina que siempre añoró cuando le recitaba historias del Gran Viaje y de estas tierras más allá del mar. Recuerda cuando andábamos por los campos libres a orillas del Narog, me trenzabas el cabello mientras me cantabas historias antiguas y hablabas sobre nuestro primer encuentro, de las veces que te prometí amarte y de cuando sellamos con dos anillos plateados nuestro compromiso, del anhelo que tenías por nuestra nueva vida en Tol Sirion y lo mucho que te gustaba observar el reflejo de la luz de los árboles sagrados en mis cabellos.

Y fueron tantas las veces que fantaseamos con estar aquí juntos, tu mano en mi mano y el rocío de la mañana empapando nuestros rostros. Acariciarías mi mejilla y te miraría a los ojos y por un momento seríamos solo los dos, y dirías mi nombre en un susurro porque sabes que ese es el hechizo que encanta mis labios llamándolos a besarte. Y el recuerdo del tacto hace que mire mis manos, desnudas, y me doy cuenta de que ni estás frente mío ni llevo el anillo que juré sacarme jamás.

¡Cómo pude fallarles! El orgullo te vuelve sordo aún a palabras de sabios y dioses, y mi orgullo solo flanqueó cuando el horror cubrió el cielo con sus nubes negras. Fue entonces que vi el error. Me preguntabas por qué no iba con ustedes, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo, meleth-nin? ¿Dejar a mis hermanos de armas en la deriva luchando por sus vidas para convertirme en el rey que vive detrás de las barbas de Círdan, allá en las Falas? ¡Qué deshonra! Lo entendías, lo sé… pues las lágrimas que brotaban de tus pupilas azules evidenciaban la pena que se cernía sobre tu corazón al saber que no teníamos otra opción, aunque escucharas con resignación promesas de prontos encuentros.

¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido ya? Y tú, mi hijo, ¡Mi pequeño valiente! Qué sufrimiento has pasado en lo poco que has vivido. Eres mi nueva felicidad, tan igual a tu madre en físico y en alma, con los ojos azules, las gemas más brillantes que haya visto esa tierra, sagaces y atentos. Ruego a los Valar hagan llegar su sabiduría a tu razón y a tu corazón para que seas justo y querido; les ruego te alejen de la malicia, de ese infierno que busca poder, y solo te muestren días felices hasta nuestro reencuentro. ¡Oh, el reencuentro! Si apenas seré un borrón en tu memoria y no el padre que te enseñe a blandir la espada o te dé consejo para pedir la mano de tu amada. Reniego por todos los años que perderé, ¿o que ya he perdido?, tu vida más tierna se me escapa en cada murmullo de olas, mi estrella de luz radiante, no me olvides… no me olvides…

Para hoy ya habrán llorado mi paso y tendré un lugar de memoria donde habrán dejado flores en los días en que el dolor fuera insoportable. Mas tú, meleth nîn, eres fuerte como el mar y cuidarás de ellos, quienes siempre serán nuestros pequeños, los harás crecer altos y sabios y perdurarás hasta que nos volvamos a reunir. Y yo ya no pensaré en el día de las lágrimas, aunque sea, de todos, el último recuerdo que tenga de ustedes. Que, aunque no haya tiempo en las estancias de Mandos capaz de saciar el vacío que deja su ausencia en mi corazón, trataré de estar mejor porque es lo que ustedes merecen, pues no llevaré duelo por quienes viven. Así pediré cada día que pronto sea el momento de correr juntos por las colinas verdosas de esta tierra inmortal, cuando sus barcos lleguen cruzando el gran azul abriré los brazos y los recibiré radiante de saber que cierran su capítulo en la Tierra Media y llegan por voluntad y no por el horror de una partida prematura.

Con nueva fuerza me levanto, sabiendo que he vuelto a despertar gracias al don que Ilúvatar, el infinito, regaló a sus primeros nacidos. Vuelvo la vista y desde la colina observo la solitaria isla bella que no olvida mi corazón, con su Blanca Torre erguida cual faro guiador de navíos de níveas velas que van y vienen pintando la costa con estelas de plata. Será este mi hogar y lo haré el suyo para cuando llegue momento de la reunión. Construiré una casa hermosa declarándola nuestro hogar, donde mi amada y mi pequeña de cabellos de sol puedan enseñarle a cantar a los ruiseñores; crearé todo de nuevo pensando también en él, sus ojos de luz radiante, quien para ese entonces se convertirá en un gran señor de los elfos pues ese es su destino y mi deseo.

Aquí te esperaré, mi dulce golondrina, alimentándome de los recuerdos y sabiendo que, a pesar de la distancia y del lugar, seguiremos siendo dos bobos enamorados que recorren de la mano el mismo camino cada atardecer, sonriendo sea a orillas del Narog o del Sirion o, ahora, del gran Belegaer. Cuando el momento llegue en que pueda oír de nuevo tu risa en el viento, vendré a ti y haré esta promesa mirándote a los ojos: que si en el pasado, aun estando juntos, la guerra, el poder y el mal dividía nuestro tiempo, hoy no habrá daño ni ambición capaz de alejarme de tu lado. No tengas prisa, meleth nîn, seré paciente y cada mañana miraré al este esperando el bajel del cual vayas a desembarcar. Y cuando en un suspiro _Orodreth_ exhalen tus labios, los besaré una vez por cada día que haya esperado a por ti.

Lleguen a tiempo, mis estrellas, ni pronto ni tarde. Lleguen a tiempo que aquí estaré yo.

* * *

El presente fanfic participa en el reto N°20 La Poney Caja Musical, del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador.

Y si se habrán dado cuenta, la canción que me tocó fue: (tadá!) Tratar de estar mejor, de Diego Torres. Aunque quizá no tenga la forma usual de un song-fic espero haber dejado traslucir el mensaje de la letra y la música.

Hace mucho que pensaba, luego de leer otros fics, que suele verse el dolor desde el punto de vista de aquellos que quedan en la Tierra Media; quienes, de alguna manera, pueden cerrar su duelo y despedirse, conciliando y reconfortando un poco el dolor. En cambio, aquellos que vuelven de las estancias de Mandos, han de esperar a su familia, sin saber qué será de ellos, si llegarán juntos o uno a la vez, deseando reencontrase pronto y, por otro lado, espantados de que vayan a sufrir una muerte horrenda antes de llegar al otro lado del mar.

Eh, por supuesto que para mí el canon es que Gil-Galad es hijo de Orodreth. Solo para aclararlo.

Lady Laurelin, ¡¿qué opinas?! Espero te haya gustado a ti y a todos (no me abucheen lanzándome tomates!).

 _Ada = papá, padre (diminutivo)._

 _Meleth nîn = mi amada, mi querida._


End file.
